


sick of dreaming

by stuffandsundry



Category: Tales of Hearts
Genre: Early in Canon, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Night Terrors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26187052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuffandsundry/pseuds/stuffandsundry
Summary: (set around when beryl joins the gang)It is ass o’clock in the morning, and Hisui is wide awake for the stupidest fucking reason.
Relationships: Hisui Hearts & Kor Meteor | Shing Meteoryte
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	sick of dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> EDITED 08.30.2020

It is ass o’clock in the morning, and Hisui is wide awake for the stupidest fucking reason. It’s been about a minute, by his own reckoning, so any second now, he’s gonna hear— 

Right on cue, the guy sleeping on other side of the bed turns over _again_ as he mumbles something sleepily, which makes the whole fucking piece of furniture squeak like a whole herd of angry kittens. And he's gonna do it again, in a minute, just like he has been for the past. Few. HOURS. 

Hisui has _had_ it. Stupid inn with its stupid shitty furniture and stupid Gall for taking the only single room left, but most of all, stupid prince of dumb bastards— 

“ _Kor_ , you idiot.” Hisui finally hisses aloud, fed up. He slaps at the other side of the bed. “Stop moving around! Some of us are trying to sleep here!”

“Hisui…?” Kor mumbles.

“No, I’m Beryl— yeah, it's Hisui! Who else would it be??”

“Oh… right, we’re at the inn. Not Seaville...” 

“Thanks for finally noticing.” Hisui’s got no patience for half-awake brats who won’t settle down and sleep. “Listen, if you’re gonna toss and turn like that, go sleep on the floor for all I care!”

“Right,” Kor says without a fight. “Okay.”

There’s a creaking from Kor’s side of the bed, and two soft thumps as Kor dumps his pillow and blanket on the floor.

That was… easier than Hisui expected? Huh, maybe he was being unfair to the kid, it’s not as if he can control what he’s doing in his sleep. And the ground’s pretty hard, isn’t it, he's surprised that Kor would just move without a complaint. He pushes down a twinge of guilt. That’s not really his problem. 

Privately, though, Hisui resolves that if Kor does a shit job of fighting the next day, maybe he’ll lay off the kid a bit. 

Maybe! Whatever! It’s finally time to sleep!

* * *

_Shit,_ Hisui thinks to himself, wide awake. _Me and my stupid big mouth._

He never shoulda told Kor to sleep on the floor. He’s slept in the woods before— is a little noise really gonna matter? No! He’s not a baby! But now… 

Hisui wants to punch himself in the face. Now the bed isn’t creaking anymore, Hisui can hear Kor crying in his sleep loud and clear, and he has just enough context to know that he’s dreaming about his grandfather. 

Damn it. He doesn’t wanna think about this. But it's hard not to, when the kid’s making these awful little wounded animal whines in his sleep that just won't fucking stop. 

With how happy-go-lucky Kor acts all the time, it’s kinda hard to remember that Kohaku and Hisui aren’t the only ones that had a truly fucking awful day back in Seaville too. It’s not as if helping a kid bury his only family member is something you easily forget, but Kor never brought it up, really. And… it just kinda got overshadowed by his anger over Kohaku’s situation, shit no that’s an excuse, he hated the kid back then and then he really just kinda forgot like a jackass— 

“Gramps, I'm scared—” Kor interrupts Hisui’s internal screaming with this soft mumble in this stupid awful choked-up tone and shit shit shit SHIT Hisui sits up and throws his pillow at where he thinks the kid is probably sleeping.

“Kid,” he hisses. “Wake up. It’s just a dream.”

He sits up and crawls over to Kor’s side of the bed, before reaching down to try and shake him awake. At that exact moment, Kor turns over, and somehow grabs onto his outstretched hand. Hisui finally notices how clammy it is, and how badly it's shaking. Which, first of all: fuck. He jerks his hand away and roughly shoves at the kid with a foot.

“Kor,” he repeats. “Wake up!”

He hears a cut-off gasp as Kor bolts upright. Hisui stays still, which means that the room is silent except for Kor’s shuddery breaths.

“...Nightmare?” Hisui finally asks in the most neutral tone he thinks he can manage.

“Huh? Well… I guess, yeah,” Kor replies, voice thick with drowsiness. “Did I wake you up again? Sorry about that.” He sounds genuinely apologetic and oh _jeez_ Hisui feels like such an asshole. _Nice going, genius,_ he thinks to himself. 

He really hates to admit it, but the kid is— nnnghgh. Fine! He’s not that bad, maybe! Like, okay. Hisui’s still gonna beat his ass for hurting Kohaku, but it’s not like the kid did it on purpose. And he _is_ trying to fix it. And either way, it’s not like Hisui’s in the habit of falling asleep to the sound of someone else having horrible nightmares!

God damn it. Hisui sighs. “Well, fine. Fine! Can’t be helped, I guess,” he grumbles aloud. 

He reaches down. After some fumbling, his hand closes around Kor’s forearm, and he yanks the both of them backwards.

“Wha—?” Kor stumbles into Hisui like an ungainly tangle of limbs, and of course the kid immediately tries to wriggle out of Hisui’s grasp like the ungrateful little bastard he is. Well, too bad, kiddo, because Hisui’s got, like, years of experience wrangling Kohaku when she doesn’t wanna go to bed and he’s got Kor’s arms pinned to his sides before you can say ‘soma’. 

“Hisui??” Kor squeaks. “What are you doing???”

Hisui reflexively wants to tell him to shut up, and he almost does. But no, he’s trying to be nice here, probably. 

...And also this is kinda weird to spring on someone in the middle of the night, huh? Ughhh. Fine! 

“Kohaku used to hide in my bed when she got nightmares. She said it helped to be able to hear someone else’s heartbeat. ‘Course, that was back when the both of us were _really_ young, but… well, whatever! If it doesn’t work for you it’s no skin off my back, ain’t it?” Absently, he shifts so that Kor’s skinny elbow isn’t jabbing him in the ribs anymore. 

The kid lets him. He's quiet for a second, before he lets out a sigh and relaxes just a tiny bit.

Tentatively, he drapes one arm over Hisui's waist, and leans in closer. Hisui lets him.

“...You’re a pretty good older brother, huh,” Kor huffs, as he presses his face into Hisui’s hair. Seems like it’d be hard to breathe like that, but who knows what's going on in that guy’s head? Whatever works. Augh, his breath tickles. Hisui doesn’t remember his neck being so sensitive... it’s seriously been a while, huh?

“Heh. You better believe it.” Hisui scoffs. He pulls up his blanket so it’s covering them both. “Now shut up, we gotta get up early tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> hello its been a week since i started a hearts lp and i.... love kor  
> .... and i want him to have trauma over that day that everything went wrong. out of love :) also you cant tell me that he wouldnt be a little homesick, ya feel?  
> please leave a comment if you enjoyed! id love to see what yall think!


End file.
